warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Everytime The Rain Comes Down (Songfic)
A/N Justa another Songfic this one is for Lyrix your fighting a demon "Leave me alone Hailfrost!" I screeched at the dark forest warrior. The black she-cat tilted her head to the side. "Standing up to me are you? You think that YOU useless piece of fox-dung can beat me?" Hailfrost snickered. "Lyrics! help me!" Lyrics heard her Friend call. Wavefrost was clawing her! Your heart keeps on beating "Wavefrost leave her alone!" Lyrics yowled, launching herself at the former Bloodclan warrior. Only to be dragged back by Hailfrost. "Let me go! Coco! Don't worry! I'm coming!" Lyrics yowled desperatly. Hailfrost started to claw at her pelt. Lyrics let out a hiss, and tore herself free of Hailfrosts grasp. She whipped around to face the dark forest warrior. "Let us go!" your feeling so close to the edge (don't jump!) Lyrics knocked Hailfrost away and looked over. Flame, Fox, and Pumpkin we're fighting as a group of three. Dog and Feather were fighting a dark forest tom. "Pumpkin watch out!" Flame called. Fox jumped up and knocked a dark forest she-cat away from Pumpkin. Flames small form suddenly vanished. Lyrics was knocked over by Hailfrost. your losing your temper "Lyrics!" Dog knocked Hailfrost away. Lyrics ran over and dragged Wavefrost off of Coco. Pumkin and fox ran over to Storm and Emerald to help them with two dark forest warriors. "They just keep coming!" you want to surrender "Keep fighting!" Rain screeched Firey and Blazey fought side by side with a dark forest warrior. I'm talking you down on the ledge (now take my hand) "Wheres Flame!? Holly screeched. Lyrics looked around. "Flame may be small but...She can still fight! I-i'm sure she'll pop up again..." Lyrics mumbled Pine jumped up. "Watch out lyrics! Mudtail is behind you!" You wont go lonely into this fight "thier over here!" A yowl sounded. Flame came back with more cats behind her! Holly and Giggle flung themselves into the battle field Bramble and Arti started slashing at Longfur. Fox flung herself at Hawkwing, knocking him off of Pumpkin. Lyrics jumped up and slashed Hailfrosts muzzle. They came to help...me? If you just hold me we will survive everytime the rain comes down '' ''I'm the one to be around I become a part of you and share your pain Everytime the Rain comes down I will lift you off the ground Gonna grab your hand and take you far away Everytime the rain comes down Everytime the rain comes down all your tears are in vain '' ''and it drives you insane cause nobody cares if you cry (but i'll be there) Deep inside theres riot '' ''I feel that your tired you dont wanna live a lie (I pray for you) You wont go lonely into this fight If you just hold me we will survive Everytime the rain comes down i'm the one to be around I become a part of you and share your pain everytime the rain comes down I will lift you off the ground Gonna grab your hand and take you far away Everytime the rain comes down E''verytime the rain comes down''